


till the end of time

by miyunukis



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Angst, Heavy Angst, I still do, M/M, blame the depressing shuake comic i found on tumblr it started this all, dont tell me that i didnt warn ya, i hate reading angsty fics but gooood when it comes to my fics mMMMm bring out the angst, i swear i love them, ok maybe theres fluff like super duper tiny fluff if u can see it, u have been warned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-02-07 16:03:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12844647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miyunukis/pseuds/miyunukis
Summary: For once in his life, Akira has never felt so lost.





	till the end of time

**Author's Note:**

> this fic is loosely based on this [amazing comic art](http://kisamilovesu.tumblr.com/post/165792461756/i-crie-evry-tiem)!
> 
> i really love shuake guys i didn't mean to do this... u could say i just wanted some closure i guess?? since the game didn't give me any
> 
> not joking but i literally cried when i wrote this and its 1:25am here
> 
> comments and kudos are very much appreciated c: thanks for reading!

Akechi dropped the gun he was holding in his palm, mouth widening in shock whilst absorbing the sight in front of him. Surprised was merely an understatement, he was definitely shocked to say the least. His view was mostly concealed by the many tanks of engine surrounding him, but he can clearly see the black figure stealthily running across the room. He unconsciously clenched his teeth in frustration after sensing that his plan is coming to a failure, ‘ _What the fuck is he doing here?_ ’

 

He took a deep breath before jumping to the ground below. As the black figure turned towards him and looked him in the eyes, Akechi felt weak on his knees. He felt like crumbling to the ground as the boy stared down at him. He was so weak for him. So, so, weak for him.

 

“Long time no see.” He managed to let out as he tried his best to calm his racing heart down.

 

“You?!” Ryuji shrieked. He could also hear Futaba, Makoto and Ann expressing their shock, but all Akechi could hear was buzzing around him as he stared directly at his former leader, teammate, leader, and most importantly, former lover.

 

The detective gave their leader a small smirk, but he himself could sense it losing its sharpness and arrogance that could usually intimidate most. He saw the leader looked at him ever so softly, his eyes filled with remorse and regret, but Akechi could still feel the sense of comfortness pouring out from it, just like how he had always looked at him. His knees was slowly weakening and his body threatening to crash into the ground, but he willed himself to maintain his composure in order to fight him. He had no choice.

 

“I’m impressed you managed to trick me. It seems like I underestimated your abilities.” Akechi let out a huge sigh, “You truly are an interesting individual, Akira. Maybe… we could’ve been great rivals, or… even friends if the circumstances were different.”

 

“It’s not too late, Akechi.”

 

That statement brought the detective prince to the edge. He couldn’t help but let out a huge, boisterous laugh, one filled with sarcasm and disbelief, “Ah! How wonderful this is! You don’t let yourself to be tied down to relationships or your past selves… the exact opposite of me.” _Please stop talking_ , “Your heart is always so free, and I’ve always aspired to be like that. I’m so envious of you, honestly.” _Someone stop me._ “I wonder if things would be different if… we have met earlier, Akira.”

 

The entire room was filled with silence after Akechi’s little rant. Akira never took his eyes off the detective the whole time, he was too busy scrutinizing the person that he thought he had lost once, and as he listened to his rant, the only thing he can think of is he will never, ever, ever, let this man get away from him again. He could feel his heart gradually sinking to his stomach as he saw his lover losing his composure. He wanted to hug him so bad, giving him the comfort he had always generously gave him, but he can’t. Not in this situation. _This is bad_ , Akira thought.

 

Their silence was interrupted by Akechi’s heavy sigh, “Oh well, no use talking about hypothetical situations, eh? It won’t happen in this reality, anyway.”

 

Makoto snapped, she had enough of this bullshit. “Akechi! Why are you cooperating with someone like Shido? Don’t you see how his palace looked like? His true nature--“

 

“Cooperating?” Akechi questioned, clearly baffled by Makoto’s interrogation. “The fuck are you talking about? I don’t care about Shido. I don’t care about anything. All of this….. is for Shido…. my absolute shitty father…. to acknowledge me, so I can torture him with it. Nothing more, nothing less.” Akechi exclaimed before he could stop himself. He now feels so exposed; he just told his biggest secret to his former teammates, now his enemy.

 

The Phantom Thieves gasped in shock at Akechi’s revelation. “Shido… is your father?” Yusuke enquired, his voice laced with astonishment.

 

Akechi clucked his tongue before crossing his arms to his waist, in hopes it could help him maintain his composure. “I said it once, and I’m not repeating myself again.” As the large group in front of him continues to remain puzzled, he felt the need to explain himself when they all knew it wasn’t really necessary.

 

“Remember when I told you guys that my mom was in a relationship with a shitty man? Yeah, that man was Masayoshi Shido, the leading prime minister candidate of Japan. Here, let me reintroduce myself. Hi everyone, my name is Akechi Goro, the illegitimate child of Masayoshi Shido.”

 

He chuckled to himself as he is slowly reminded of the fate of his very existence, “After my mom had me, her life turned for the worst, and… guess what? She killed herself. Because of me. I was then passed down to the orphanage, but even then the caretakers barely glanced at me. I am nothing but a burden to everyone. You ask me who am I to Shido? Well, here’s my answer. A fucking scandal, a cursed child, someone who should’ve never existed in his life, or anywhere in this world.” He then hid his face in his palms as he tried to stop the tears threatening to run down his cheeks. “I wanted to make Shido suffer for what he did to me, and my mother. But I was merely a powerless child back then. He was a high-ranking official that everyone loved and respected. A kid like me will only be pushed away if I ever tried to approach him in my previous state.”

 

Akechi felt himself slowly losing composure, anger and frustration clouding his mind and he wanted to let it out so badly. He looked up at the group in front of him, blood shot eyes glaring into shocked ones, “But then, this happened!” He cackled out. “That’s when I learned about the cognitive world! Someone, someone who had such an amazing and big heart, heard my cries, and granted me this amazing power! I couldn’t believe it. That’s when I thought, I can finally make Shido acknowledge my very own existence. All I had to do was help him win the elections, and I’ll crush him with my very own hands, he’ll be kneeling in forgiveness once he knows who should he not be messing with.”

 

“You guys are questioning my actions? The mental shutdowns? I was merely removing evil from the society. I mean, how was that any different from what you guys do? I was pursuing the same justice as you guys, so why am I seen as the villain now?!”

 

“You son of a-“ Ryuji marched forward to him in a threatening manner, but Yusuke managed to hold him back before things turn for the worse.

 

“But we’re not murderers! We didn’t kill the shadows of those corrupted adults!” Ann exclaimed.

 

“So what?!” Akechi snarled. “I finally have Masayoshi Shido in my palm! Once he acknowledges me, I’m going to break the real truth to him, of who I really am! I’m going to ruin him, make him suffer!” He lashed out, bitterness lacing every word he spat out. “I was so close on ruining him, but no! You guys just had to interfere with my plan! You guys ruined it!” His breath coming out in short gasps the more he lashed out. “On second thought, maybe my plan will still work. I’ll just have to kill you all.”

 

Akira slowly felt dreadfulness seeping into his blood, and he could feel heart dropped to his stomach. No, no. This is the last thing he wanted to do. The last thing he wanted to do was kill him; even then this wasn’t in his list of things he was planning to do if he were ever to encounter the boy again.

 

“Akechi!” Akira yelled. “We can talk this out, okay? We don’t have to fight.” Akira coaxed as he slowly stepped into his former lover’s territory. “I don’t want to fight you.”

 

That soft voice of Akira has always been Akechi’s source of comfort, but at this moment, all he felt was pure anger and annoyance. He pointed a gun to the Phantom Thieves’ leader, in hopes it could stop the boy from entering his personal bubble, but Akira didn’t stop walking; he has always been the clingy one between the both of them anyway; and thus he didn’t stop, not until the muzzle touched his forehead. Akechi was this close to killing him; all he needed to do was pull the trigger, and his plan would succeed, just like he had planned all these years.

 

But why, why is he shaking so much? His hand was trembling so violently to the point he could no longer hold the gun steadily. He could feel his face turning red as blood rushed to his face, tears were threatening to make its way down to its cheeks. He was lucky that his mask was big enough to cover half of his face, so he could somehow hide the drying tear tracks on his face. Yes, he was mad at Shido, at all those corrupted adults that used him for their personal gain. Yes, he was mad at the Phantom Thieves, mainly because they had something that Akechi could never have, yet he yearned for it so much. Then he realized, he might be mad at all these people, but he mostly mad at no one but himself. For being so weak. So worthless. So insignificant to the world around him. Yes, he enjoyed the fame from being the famous detective prince, he genuinely enjoyed the love he was receiving from the public. He really was happy, even if it was just for a moment. As years passed by, he realized he didn’t need all of that. All he needed was for someone to genuinely care for him. Be there for him when he’s happy, sad, angry, or even being a little shit. He wants to be able to rely on someone, although he grew up alone all his life. He’s so tired of handling everything by himself. He wants to be a child again. A child that needs reliance from adults to help them do things. Sadly, he wasn’t like any other child. He never experienced what a normal child would. He never had a normal childhood. Heck, the moment he was exited his mother’s womb, he knew he would be different from the rest. Akechi would like to think he was special, but deep down he knew he wanted to be a normal child, who received love from both parents. Akechi chuckled hollowly, he never even had parents to begin with; there was no possible way for him to achieve any of what he had hoped.

 

As Akechi was drowning in his own thoughts, the muzzle that was pressing onto Joker’s forehead has slowly been lowered before the sound of a gun dropping echoed throughout the room. Akechi continued to look down, not being able to face his former lover, so he decided the floor was a more interesting option. Two warm palms cupped his cheeks and urged him to face upwards, staring directly into Joker’s big, grey eyes, mostly concealed by his mask. He’s done for. He’s weak. He can’t do this.

 

Before he knew it, sobs started hiccupping out of him uncontrollably as his face contorted to one full of depression and exhaustion. Akira brought the boy closer to him before wrapping his arms around him as the sobs echoed louder across the room. He let Akechi cry onto his shoulder, without caring about the snot and salty tears staining his jacket. None of that mattered to him. He will give this boy the comfort and love that he deserves, and nothing will stop him.

 

After a while, the loud sobbing was reduced to a soft sniffle, but Akira never once let him go. He continued to rub Akechi’s back softly, drawing small circles just like the way he knows Akechi secretly loves. He whispered comforting words in Akechi’s ears, and the latter involuntarily shivered at the warm breath brushing against his sensitive spot. They stayed in the exact same position for god knows how long, and the detective was the one who pulled away first from the embrace, clearly embarrassed for suddenly breaking down in front of his enemy nonetheless, but Akira stopped him by pulling his arm, their foreheads and nose bumping softly against each other.

 

“You okay now?” Akira asked.

 

“Yeah.” Akechi curtly nodded, sniffling once in a while. He looked over Akira’s shoulder and realized the Phantom Thieves were gone. He breathed a sigh of relief when he realized Akira was the only one who saw his current state. It was comforting, to say the least.

 

“It’s not too late, you know? We can defeat Shido together. You don’t have to do this all by yourself.”

 

Akechi shook his head, “No. I don’t deserve to join you guys. I almost killed you, for god’s sake.”

 

Akira shushed him, “You had no choice. I love you, so please? Come with me?”

 

“But-“ Akechi was about to argue back, before a familiar voice interrupted them.

 

“Well, well, what do we have here?” Footsteps clacked down the floor, and it only gets louder as it approaches the two of them. The detective turned around and was met with a horrifying sight. He saw no one but himself; a complete mirror of himself. The only difference is this Akechi was sporting a wild grin filled with cockiness and arrogance. His strut was full of confidence and very robotic, as if every step he took and every action he did was ordered by someone.

 

At that moment, he finally realized. The figure standing in front of him was Shido’s cognitive version of him. Akechi snickered dryly, no wonder his actions seemed so robotic. It was no surprise to him that Shido only saw him as nothing but a puppet that is ready to be thrown away once he is no longer useful.

 

Cognitive Akechi stared down at the real Akechi, as if he was nothing but trash. He then pulled out a gun out of his jacket and pointed directly at him. He could hear Akira alarmingly called out to him, but he didn’t budge from his spot. Instead, he entered into a staring contest with his cognitive, the gun bridging their distance remains upheld.

 

“You, at the back. I’ll deal with you later.” Cognitive Akechi looked over Akechi’s shoulder, directly at Akira. He returned his gaze to the detective and smirked haughtily, “Captain Shido orders. He has no time for weaklings like you.” He then let out a small, evil chuckle, “Oh well, this just made the job easier. He was going to get rid of you after the election anyway.”

 

“What?!” Akechi screeched in disbelief. He can’t believe this. All of the years he was planning on exacting his revenge on Shido was going to waste? Does this mean he never actually had the chance to get back for what the man had done to his life?

 

Cognitive Akechi then let out an even louder, villanious cackle, “God, did you think you would be spared after all the murders you did? Did you seriously think you had the chance to live after what you had done?” He stopped himself as the conceited smirk bloomed on his face once again, “Don’t tell me…. you thought Shido finally acknowledged you? Are you a fucking idiot? You’re just a weakling. Shido has no reason to acknowledge you, much less rely on you.”

 

Akechi sniggered softly to himself, “Ah… and then I wondered how he was going to protect himself if I ever infiltrate his castle. Turns out he was going to use you to kill me.”

 

“That’s right. I will do anything Shido orders me to do.” Cognitive Akechi hummed in agreement.

 

This is it, Akechi thought. He had to do this. He’s the only one who can stop it. He wanted to do something noble for once after all. Might as well die as a hero rather than a villain.

 

“Akira.” Akechi softly called out.

 

“No. Akechi no, don’t do it. I know what you’re going to do but I’m telling you, don’t do it.” Akira insisted. Akechi pulled the boy’s arm that was reaching his wrist and pushed the boy away. “Go, Akira. I’ll handle this.”

 

“Akechi--“

 

“I said go!” Akechi used every bit of strength left in him and pushed the boy further away from him. He took out a small remote out of his pocket, and pressed a big, red button on it. The room rumbled for a moment before a partition was raised between him and Akira, effectively separating both of them. Akira panicked and tried to sneak into the gap of the partition, but it led to no avail. Akechi could hear Akira calling out his name in panic as he punched the obstacle separating them. He tried to stop his tears from flowing out and pointed the gun at his cognitive.

 

“Akechi, don’t do this, please. Don’t leave me again. I love you, Akechi. Please don’t do this!”

 

“I’m sorry, Akira. Please, change Shido’s heart in my place. Promise me, okay?”

 

“Akechi, no--!” A gunshot was heard as it echoed across the huge room, and silence dreadfully filled the room. Akira limply dropped down on his knees, all the while leaning onto the partition for support. He was now sobbing uncontrollably as he punched the wall in front of him, as if it would somehow miraculously collapse. The other Phantom Thieves members rushed to Akira after they heard the gunshot, and was shocked as they saw their leader crying alone, and a huge partition that was never there before appeared. Once Akira realized their presence, he straight went to Futaba, “Futaba, do something about this! Hack into the system or something but make this thing disappear somehow!”

 

“Okay, Akira chill! Just give me a moment.” Futaba had no energy to scold the boy because she had a feeling she knew what just occurred. The other members started questioning their leader as to what just happened, but all he did was remain silent and continued looking at the partition in annoyance as he waited for Futaba to lower it.

 

After what seemed like a thousand years, the partition was finally lowered down and Akira was met with a horrifying sight. His teammate, friend, best friend, former lover, _the love of his life_ , lying in a pool of his own blood; his face slowly turning into a white ghostly shade, as if the life is slowly being sucked out of him. Akira wasted no time and rushed towards Akechi; without caring about the blood staining his clothes, he rested the boy’s head on his lap and took off his Crow mask off him.

 

“Akechi! Can you hear me? Don’t leave me again, please!” Akira begged.

 

The unconscious boy slowly opened his eyes, and Akira felt his heart drop in every second when the boy smiled at him. As if he was giving him his last smile. He then weakly brought a hand up to cradle Akira’s face, and the latter assisted him by holding his once warm hands before proceeding to leave tiny yet desperate kisses on it. He couldn’t help but sob into Akechi’s hands as he felt it getting colder and colder, as if he was holding nothing but a corpse.

 

Akechi coughed, blood oozing out of his mouth as he spoke, “I never really got to tell you this, but I love you, Akira. So much. Thank you for being there for me, when no one ever was.” He gave his former lover one last smile, ready to say his final goodbye. Akira stared down at him in horror as he hurriedly called out Akechi’s name as if it would somehow bring him back to life.

 

“No, no don’t do this to me, don’t-“

 

“I love you.” Was the last three words Akechi muttered before he succumbed to his death. Akira breathed in heavy gasps as he felt his throat constricted with the bile coming up, he can’t breathe. He tried gasping for air but he can’t fucking breathe.

 

“No. No. Akechi. Wake up. Akechi. Wake the fuck up, you idiot! Don’t leave me again, please. Don’t leave me.” Akira sobbed out, all the while still holding onto Akechi’s now lifeless hand. He could hear the girls sobbing quietly behind him, and the other boys sniffled silently as they mourned for their friend’s passing.

 

For once in his life, Akira has never felt so lost.

**Author's Note:**

> ......................................................................................sorry


End file.
